common, simple, beautiful
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Kenapa harus Yixing?" Tidak. kris dan yixing tidak se simple Luhan dan Sehun. "Kau cantik" EXO's Krislay. fanxing, Kray.


**_Common. Simple. Beautiful._**

**_Kris And Yixing._**

**_KrisLay, Kray, Fanxing._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kenapa harus dia?"

Kris berhenti meneguk air didalam botolnya, menatap leadermatenya dari pantulan kaca didepannya.

"Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang penasaran."

"Kalau aku tidak mau memberitahu?"

Kris bisa melihat Suho mendecih sebal dan berjalan menjauh darinya—berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Kris kembali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. _Kenapa?_ Matanya menilik sekitar, dan akhirnya menemukan sosok itu. Yang sedang tertawa senang bersama Luhan dan Sehun didepannya.

_Kenapa harus yixing?_ Kris tertawa sendiri, walau langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti biasanya. Matanya tetap melihat yixing dipantulan.

Kenapa tidak Luhan yang memang dianugrahi wajah manis? –_tidak. Yixing juga manis._

Kenapa tidak Jongin yang mempunyai tarian yang begitu memukai? –_Bodoh. Yixing juga sangat pandai menari._

Kenapa tidak Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang mempunyai suara bagus untuk menyanyi? –_Bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali kris, Yixing juga punya suara halus yang lembut untuk bernyanyi._

Kenapa tidak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang notabene mood maker kelompok? –_Aku terlalu sering mengatakan diriku bodoh, dan aku menjadi bodoh sekarang. Jelas jelas mood maker pertama untukmu sendiri itu Yixing. Kau bodoh Wufan. Bodoh sekali._

Sehabis mentertawakan dirinya sendiri dibalik Handuk didepan wajahnya, Kris kembali menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yixing kembali. Dan betapa malunya dia saat ternyata sosok itu menangkap basah kris yang sedang melihatnya melalui cermin.

Kris yakin makian bodoh itu akan bertambah didalam kepalanya yang daritadi sibuk menghina dirinya sendiri saat Yixing justru tertawa lumayan keras begitu melihat Kris yang salah tingkah tak jauh darinya.

"Tertangkap basah?"

Kris mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol dan Suho yang ternyata sudah disebelahnya—menaruh tas berisi pakaian ganti kesebelah Kris. "Ayo kita akan latihan lagi."

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan handuk sambil menggeleng acak. Sesaat setelah melempar handuknya kearah tas, dia menepuk bahu suho dan berbisik sebelum berlari kearah barisan.

"Mungkin karena dia memiliki kelebihan dari kelebihan orang lain. _He is common thing but it never die."_

Suho hanya tertawa geli dan bertahan untuk tidak tertawa lebih besar saat Kris sudah memberinya tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

_**Common.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gegeeee! Aku mau Bubble T—"

"Tidak sehun. Kau baru selesai batuk tadi pagi. Tidak."

"Ayolah Yixing ge~ aku benar benar ingin sekarang."

"Tidak boleh, Sehun."

"Luhan ge jahat" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang sikap ngambek didepan Luhan dan Yixing yang baru selesai berganti baju. Luhan dan yixing berpandangan sebentar, "tapi sehun—"

"Kalian sudah melarangku selama seminggu. Tak bisakah aku mendapatkannya sekarang?"

Kris ingin sekali-kali melempar sehun ke kandang singa lapar dan melihat apakah kucing raksasa itu akan mendadak jinak karena tatapan melelehkan sehun dengan wajah manisnya?

Tidak. Tidak sesimple itu.

Kris memutar bola matanya saat melihat Luhan sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher sehun dan menariknya menjauh. Kris mendengar suara pekikan bahagia dari luar. Jelas sekali Luhan memperbolehkannya.

Andai saja dia juga memiliki wajah manis dan membuat siapa saja tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu karena wajahmu yang menggemaskan. Tidak. Tidak mungkin se-_simple_ itu.

Dia menoleh kearah Yixing yang sudah bersiap dengan memasang sepatunya kembali. Begitu berdiri, dia melihat Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau menemaniku minum kopi?"

Yixing menghela nafas pelan—terdengar berat oleh kris.

"Suho bilang, kau tidak boleh mengkonsumsi kafein terlalu ba—" "Ayolah?"

Kris ingin kembali memaki dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Dia seorang leader dan _Ayah_ bagi semua membernya, bagaimana bisa pikirannya menyuruh agar Kris melakukan hal menggelikan semacam aegyo untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?

_Hei—_Kris menggeleng kecil, mana tau saja kan Yixing akan mengabulkan permintaannya? Buktinya sehun saja bisa—"Tidak kris. Dan jangan gunakan aegyo begitu. Mengerikan."

Yixing tidak sesimple Luhan yang bisa dengan mudah jatuh dalam sifat menggemaskan sehun.

"Tapi kali ini—" Yixing menggantung kata katanya dan memainkan kakinya sendiri, "aku akan menemanimu. Kita juga tidak ada jadwal setelah ini."

Tapi kris tau kalau yixing bisa dengan mudah merubah mood nya menjadi luar biasa tinggi.

.

.

.

_**Simple.**_

.

.

.

Kris menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan bosan, dia ingin sekali tidur tapi pikirannya berlari entah kemana. Dan dengan yixing disebelahnya nanti, Kris sangat yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak nanti.

"Kau belum tidur? Besok jadwal kita padat."

_Ini dia._ Kris membatin dalam, dia menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih mengucek matanya dengan lucu.

"Kau terbangun?"

Yixing menggeleng kemudian duduk disebelah Kris, "Aku tadi hanya ingin berbalik dan tidak menemukanmu ditempat tidur, jadi aku keluar saja" jawab Yixing diakhiri dengan menguap besar. Matanya menyipit dan sirat sekali dia ingin tertidur kembali saat kepalanya menyentuh punggung sofa.

"Kembalilah, aku akan tidur nanti."

"Ng—" Protes kecil dari yixing—yang mencoba membulatkan matanya yang sekarang segaris dengan wajah masam kearah Kris.

Kris ingin sekali menarik sosok mungil didepannya untuk dipeluk sampai dia merasa sesesak mungkin.

"Ayolah. Besok jadwal kita penuh."

"aku takut bermimpi buruk."

Yixing menggumam kecil, kemudian berdiri dengan mata tertutup. "kalau gitu bayangkan sesuatu yang indah dan cantik."

Kris tertawa dalam hati, _bahkan kau adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bermimpi buruk dan indah sekaligus, Zhang Yixing._

"Ide bagus, aku akan memimpikanmu, _Xing-er"_

Mata yixing langsung terbuka saat dia merasakan sesuatu berada diatas bibirnya.

Begitu semuanya jelas, Kris sudah duluan berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

.

.

.

_**Beautiful**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kris, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Garis bawahi itu."

"baik baik, lalu kenapa?"

Kris memutar badannya agar menghadap kearah Yixing yang sudah menatapnya sejak tadi.

"_because you are my __**common, simple and beautiful thing,**__ Zhang Yixing."_

_._

_._

_._

_End._


End file.
